


The Fire in Her Eyes

by The_Highlands_Lady



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Military Training, Modern Girl in Thedas, Playing the Grand Game with the Best of Them, Prank Wars, Rogue Bard, Snowball Fights, So is the Nightingale, So is the Nightingale's Prodigy, The Scouts are Terrifying, Training, assassinations, injuries, journeying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady
Summary: Amelia-Rose Macquarie was a typical student. She attended classes for political science and did a variety of after-school activities, all encouraged by her parents. Martial arts and gymnastics as her father wished, and dance and diplomacy as her mother wished.However, on a typical day, things go atypical. Falling during a gymnastics routine, at least it was only practice, Amelia wakes up in the Fade, cursed with the Anchor after the previous owner fell victim to the whispers of the Nightmare, and finds herself tumbling through the Breach.She wakes up in a cold cell, and before she knows it, she's being blamed for terrorist activities in a world that she doesn't even recognize and being called "The Herald of Andraste"? Now she's confused. Who's Andraste? Why is she important in this event? All she knows is that she has been thrown in head-first into the chaos of Thedas and forced to learn quickly or fall to the overwhelming little knowledge she knows.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Josephine Montilyet/Cullen Rutherford, Lace Harding/Dagna/Sera, Leliana & Josephine Montilyet, OFC & Inner Circle, OFC & Inquisition Scouts, OFC & Leliana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Fire in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy my first Modern-Character-in-Thedas fanfic, featuring my OC, Amelia-Rose Macquarie.
> 
> If you're interested in following, you can subscribe if you haven't already and find me on tumblr as well! I'm always usually around to talk!
> 
> https://rileys-nest.tumblr.com/ here is my personal tumblr! Enjoy all the randomness and chaos that can be found.

_**“Some women are lost in the fire; some are raised from it.” - Unknown** _

Music blared, a pounding rhythm that was common to hear from the gymnastic studio of Second Split Dance Studio. Inside, a door was slightly cracked to allow anyone walking past to see a glimpse of a brown-haired young woman bent into a back handspring on the beam. Her coach stood slightly off the mat, watching her student carefully as she went about one of the harder beam routines that had been given to the advanced students she taught for the summertime competitions.

Amelia didn’t hesitate, knowing one half-second pause would throw her entire routine off as the music rose to a crescendo, and she went into a front aerial. Now the routine she was practicing had the front-aerial matching the music’s crescendo, before she was supposed to land smoothly on the beam, going into a round-off for in preparation for her dismount… mind you, that was what was supposed to happen. However, this time, it ended going south.

The young woman miscalculated her aerial, barely managing to snag the beam with her toes as she yelped, falling to the floor with a sickening thud and crack. Her coach snapped the music off, reaching for her phone to call the emergency medical services with a report of a supposed broken neck at the dance studio. Within fifteen minutes, Amelia was being air-lifted to the larger local hospital, restrained on a spinal board and in a neck ring, still unconscious from the unexpected impact.

The paramedics and flight nurses hoped that she would survive, but upon further inspection at the injury site, it appeared to be one of the worst neck injuries that they had ever reported to. As the helicopter landed at the hospital, the medical staff rushed the still-unconscious young woman to the operating room, hoping to give her a chance of recovery. Even if the chance of recovery was only fifteen percent, it was better that they gave her as high of a chance as they could.

Unfortunately, despite the surgeons’ best attempts, the heart monitor keeping track of Amelia’s heart rate flatlined, and despite their attempts to bring her back, she soon passed on.

“Time of death: 1:48pm.” The surgeon’s tone was somber as he reached to pull off his headset, gesturing for the nurses to pull up the blue surgical tarp to cover the limp figure of the girl after all the incisions had been sewn up. He left the Operating Room without a second glance back, stilling his emotions to give the bad news of their daughter’s loss to her parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite her body being dead, and she definitely feeling it, Amelia woke up with a startled gasp. Her eyes flew open, taking into account the glowing green sky tinted with black and shades of grey above her… this didn’t look like anything she was used to seeing. She pushed herself up, feeling the gravel and sharp rocks underneath her form shift as she stood up slowly. Feeling skirts moving around her legs, she cast a startled glance down to see that she was in a dress of blue and white, seemingly stained with blood over the skirt and bodice. Feeling a flash of pain, her eyes drifted down to her left hand as she gasped in disbelief at seeing a strange, bright-green mark that flared before calming again.

“Amelia-Rose.” Hearing her full first name from the space around her, her attention shifted from her changed outfit and marked hand to the seemingly translucent figure moving through the air towards her.

“How do you know my name?” She demanded, taking a slight step backwards into a fighting stance, expression determined but confusion lurking in her eyes nonetheless. A soft chuckle came from the translucent figure, somehow appearing to also surround her.

“I know your name because I’ve been watching you.” That statement alone didn’t make her feel any better, and her expression only darkened.

“Are you a stalker then? Only stalkers say that kind of words.”

“Oh dear, oh dear… me? A stalker? Not at all. I’m simply… a spirit of Faith, and I’ve watched you for many months now.” The now-identified Spirit of Faith appeared to shift, taking on a more realistic human form to stand in front of Amelia.

“Where… are we?” The young woman asked, gesturing with a hand to the strange green-and-black tinted surroundings for as far as the eye can see.

“You are in the Fade, dear-heart. Your body in the primary world is dead, but your spirit is still alive. What I did, as well as my friend, the Spirit of Wisdom, is reformed your body in the Fade, same image and everything, and gave your spirit back its rightful place. You’re basically getting a second chance at life, starting at the same point your first life was lost, and in an entirely new environment.”

Amelia sighed, dropping to sit on a rock that seemingly appeared underneath her at the spirit’s explanation.

“Okay… so, I’m going to wake up in a different world? But same body, same personality, same everything, right?” The spirit nodded, happy that she finally had someone who wasn’t freaking out like the others did.

“You will take the place of the lost hero, an elf called Mahanon Lavellan, who died. That mark on your hand was supposed to be his responsibility, but due to his loss by the servants of the nightmare, and you being the next possibility, it was moved to you. You’ll do great things with this, but it will not come without a price.” The spirit warned Amelia, gesturing her to get up and walk with the floating spirit.

“But most of all, do not forget to never lose faith. As long as you have faith, I will be watching over you.” Feeling a kiss to her forehead like a gentle brush of mountain air, Amelia blinked before the spirit was gone again. The chattering of hard-scaled insect legs sounded behind her, and she spun to see a host of spiders that appeared to be the most nightmarish-looking creatures she had ever seen.

The next thing she knew was a bright figure with a funny-looking hat and robe extending a glowing hand to her and a bright light overtook her sight, blinding her instantaneously.

Amelia felt the air split, taking on the usual mountain freshness that was corrupted by the smell of smoke and burning flesh, as she impacted with hard, obsidian-like ground with a sharp exhale of breath. Feeling darkness overcome her, she groaned once before falling silent, keen hearing picking up the faint sounds of swords being slid out of sheaths and footsteps approaching where she lay. That was all she knew before utter darkness claimed her.


End file.
